Mommy
by Tally Mai-chan
Summary: While in a mission in Ame Deidara finds a little girl that thinks he's her mommy, dark-ish fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own the sweet little girl**

Mommy

* * *

"So where are we going again danna, un?" Deidara asked his partner as they walked through the streets of Amegakure. It was raining hard as every other day but walking around in the rain for hours was starting to get on Deidara's nerves.

"Leader-sama wants us to find a mole." Sasori explained, totally unaffected by the rain. Deidara shook his head at his partners bland answer and examined the architecture around him. He both liked and hated Ame. He liked it when flying above, looking down on the city. It looked quite impressive then but when you're in the heart of the city on the ground. Not so much. The entire city was made of patch work pipes and every inch of ground was flooded.

"Deidara wait here." Sasori ordered as they stopped in front of a large bar.

"What?" Deidara didn't want to be left outside in the rain while his danna had all the fun.

"Do as I say, and before you ask why again it's because you stand out too much."

"Oh and I'm sure that puppet body would fit right in." Deidara scoffed, scowling.

"I'm not going in with Hikuro." Sasori stepped out of his puppet and left the empty shell of his favorite puppet next to Deidara. "If anything happens to that puppet Deidara you better believe you're sorry ass would be replacing it." Sasori strutted into the bar.

"I guess danna is in a bad mood today, un" Deidara mused as he lifted his straw hat up. He lazily looked at the high towering metallic walls. As his eyes looked over a trash infested alley he swore he saw a glimmer of yellow. He blinked, eying the dark, damp alley.

"I must be seeing things, un" Deidara rubbed his eyes and turned back to his earlier task. He grew board with his game and happened to look back down that same alley when he saw it again, that same flash of blonde.

Not thinking he walked forward, beelining to the alley. His visible eye squinted into the moist darkness as he tried to pick out the blond flash from the piles of waste.

Sighed in brushed in hair of his scope eye and looked again into the darkness. This time he saw it, far back into the darkness he saw a roundish, human life lump with a yellow top.

"Hey there, un" Deidara coed, crouching down. He held his hand out to the lump. The odd object shifted and turned towards him. It was a child, a little girl to be more specific. Her face was so layiered with dirt that it made her skin like dark brown rot. The only way he could tell was for a sole thin streak of pale creamy skin running along her left cheek.

The girl mumbled incoherent words as he fiddled with the the end of a potato sack that serves as a make shift dress.

"Come close, un." Deidara smiled in a syrupy voice. "I won't hurt cha."

The girl wordlessly crawled closer to him, her fingers tattering on the tips of his own. He gave her a kind smile, prompting her. The girl looked up at him with wide blue eyes and grasped his hand, squeezing it tight.

"Mommy...." The girl whimpered as she jumped into Deidara's arms. "Mommy..."

"Hey! Now just wait a second, un" Deidara grasped the girls shoulders, attempting to pry her off him. The girl started to cry and hug him tightly around the waist.

"M-mommy! I-I'm s-so s-s-scared! It-it's so c-cold. I'm so h-hungry!" The girl sobbed into his chest. Deidara could feel the girls ribs poking out and for a moment he felt a twinge of sympathy. It didn't last long when he remembered Sasori and the mission.

"Okay kid, un." Deidara backed up unwillingly dragging the girl along. "I'm not your mommy so get lost."

The girl stared up at him with large blue eyes, tears leaving ruddy stripes down her cheeks. Her eyes looked so hurt and desperate that Deidara stopped dead in his tracks. That was the face of a child that lived on the streets, eating from trash can after trash can, not knowing when their next meal would come. All the while as they find shelter fro the night in a cardboard box or tire holding on to that slight hope that they would someday find a better place.

"Mommy, please don't leave again... please..." The girl added pitifully.

And Deidara caved.

* * *

It didn't take Sasori long to find the mole and kill him. In less than twenty minutes he finished the mission with ease. As he made his way across the large bar to the entrance he half expected to find Deidara gone, blowing something up.

However as he reached the door he distinctly heard his partners voice, and by the sound of it, it sounded like he was talking to someone.

"That idiot." Sasori cursed as he walked out of the bar and into the rain. The first thing he saw was Deidara talking to his puppet Hikuro. Sasori wondered if his partner had finally snapped until he heard another voice, the voice of a child. "Deidara!" Sasori said sharply, announcing his presence to his partner.

"Danna!" Deidara jumped, casting quick glances from Hikuro and him.

"Who is in Hikuro." Sasori stated, he hated the idea that some street urchin was in his prized puppet.

"Um..." Deidara laughed nervously, placing himself between Sasori in his puppet. "Just some... kid I found..."

"Deidara...." Sasori growled, attaching chakra strings to his puppet, with a twitch of his hand the puppet's entrance snapped shut. A high pitched scream erupted from the puppet as the child inside cried.

"Hey! Wait a sec danna!" Deidara yelled as he tried to pry open the entrance. "Danna please! She's just a little girl!" Deidara pleaded. Sasori was tempted to release a poisonous gas into his puppet but something stopped him, his curiosity. With another flick of his hand the puppets entrance opened and Deidara pulled out the scared little girl with in.

Sasori had never seen a more filthy child in his life, with a rats nest of tangled blond hair. She couldn't have been more then five years old.

"You okay, un?" Deidara asked the girl, wiping at the filth on her face with the cleave of his cloak. The girl gave a slight nod and watched Sasori with big blue eyes.

"I didn't break the dolly..." She said shyly to the puppet master, her small hand clenched around Deidara's wrist. "Mommy said that if I break daddy's dolly daddy would get really, really mad..." She gave him a shy smile, showing off two big front teeth.

"Please enlighten _daddy, mommy._" Sasori hissed at Deidara.

"Well you see Sasori-no-danna..." Deidara trailed off uncertainly, looking down at the little girl next to him. "I was just standin' here minding my own business when I saw this little bundle of joy in that dark alley over there and... well, un..."

"You took pity on her." Sasori frowned upon Deidara's soft behavior.

"She gave me that pitiful look, un!" Deidara defended, giving the child a light pat on the head. Sasori frowned as he stared at the girl. The girl didn't so much as flinch at the glare that made any older man cower in fear. She looked back at him with curious eyes. He saw, far back into those pure blue eyes, the look Deidara spoke of. The kind of look donned by the dammed.

And he too caved.

This child lost her parents, something Sasori knew very well. He lost his parents at a young age as well, but he had his grandma while this child had no one.

"What are we going to do with her." Sasori said, trying to treat her as if she was just a small inconvenience.

"What do mean what do we do with her, un?" Deidara asked, though deep down he knew exactly when Sasori meant. There was no way in hell Leader-sama would let them keep this child.

"We can't keep her." Sasori grew annoyed with the the young, innocent, naive stare the girl continued to give him.

"I knew it, un." Deidara sighed as his hands chewed on a piece of clay. "Let me do it danna..."

Sasori nodded, it was Deidara's own fault. As Deidara molded the clay with his hands the girl watched with amazed wonder.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" The girl asked breathlessly, as Deidara's clever fingers molded the clay into a small bird.

"Creating art, un." Deidara smiled as he held the bird out, prompting the girl to take it.

"It's pretty" A bright smile grew on her lips, but the smile was uncertain in a way, like she had never smiled before.

"Art is a bang yeah." Deidara said sadly as the girl turned the ting bird around her hands, examining it from every angle. "Danna," Deidara said quickly, "Are you sure we-"

"No, Deidara. Not get it over with."

"Mommy!" the girls chirped, petting the small bird. "Can you make another one?"

"I don't need to." Deidara said, a fake smile on his face.

"But then this birdy will be lonely." The child said seriously, Deidara nodded his head and stared to make another bird.

"Now Mr. birdy won't be so lonely!" The girl smiled as she took the new bird in her hands. The child laughed, like her smile it was uncertain and shy. A confused look crossed the girls face as she tried again, she had never heard herself laugh before.

"Is something wrong, un?" Deidara asked her. The girl nodded vigorously.

"Mommy, what dose a laugh sound like?"

"It could sound like a lot of things I guess, un." Deidara said thoughtfully.

"How do I laugh?" The girl tried again to laugh, her thin eye brows furrowed, unhappy with the results.

"Let it come naturally, un." Deidara suggested.

"Deidara..." Sasori growled at his partner. This was taking too long. "She's going to die anyways Deidara, you're doing her a favor."

Deidara nodded at his partner and the girl laughed.

It was a nice laugh too.

"I laughed mommy! I laughed!" The girl giggled as he danced in a circle with the small clay birds in her hands. "Mr and Mrs Birdy are laughing too! They're happy that their art!"

"They're not art yet, un." Deidara formed the hand sign.

"How do they become art?" The girl asked, cocking her head to the side.

"First tell me your name, un." Call it staling the inevitable but Deidara had to know.

"Mommy knows my name." The girl said, her brows furrowed again.

"It's been a while since mommy saw you, un." Deidara ignored the threating glares Sasori was send ing him to hurry things up.

"Mommy is silly to forget." The girl smiled, "I'm Hoshiko became I was born under the stars. Mommy named me especially, remember?" The girl giggled, cuddling the birds to her face. "Now how do Mr and Mrs birdy become art?"

Deidara hesitated for only a moment. "Art is a bang... Katsu."

And it was done.

* * *

"Deidara..." Sasori suddenly said as they walked out of Amegakure, the two Akatsuki said nothing since Deidara's art. "What made you take that child?"

"She reminded me of myself, un..."

And the two partners said nothing for the rest of the day.


End file.
